


Legacy of Olympus

by Tellmelowtides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellmelowtides/pseuds/Tellmelowtides
Summary: Percy Jackson is brought to camp at age fifteen instead of age twelve. Kronos is beginning to rise and the Titans who have joined his ranks want nothing more than to have Percy on their side. Meanwhile the Olympians struggle to ensure that the loyalty of Percy falls with them. Stuck in the middle Percy has been thrown into a secret world he never knew with power he thought unthinkable. Now he holds the key to saving the world or changing it and the line between good and evil is not as clean cut as it would seem.





	Legacy of Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> This work will contain violence, allusions to child abuse, curse words that will make your mom angry, thematic elements, intense drama, and a whole lot of descriptions. Consider yourself warned.

The skies had darkened above the Empire State Building. Shadows being cast upon the unknowing mortals that quickly began to scatter at the sudden change in the weather. The forcefulness of the gusts of wind threatened to push people off their redirected pathways as trash became projectiles. The clouds appeared to come to a circle around the top of the building, swirling angrily as though they contained some sort of vidiction to destroy the city itself. 

 

Rain came down slowly as first but soon began to pound the earth with its fury. The drops of watering hitting unsuspecting pedestrians with an unseen force. They attacked the windshields of cars and forced those still milling about to take cover. The streets had soon flooded and many were concerned with the current state of the weather that appeared out of the blue. 

 

Oblivious to the suffering and complaints from the humans that had been going about their day the king of the gods on his throne. Angered with the disorder of the counsel as per usual. The rage seemed to roll off of his skin as the throne room became filled with the static electricity that he was eliciting. Though the bickering gods and goddesses appeared to have not noticed the rising tension that filled the air. The arguing and insults towards each other continued onwards for another few minutes before the king of the gods would reach the limits of his temper. 

 

Beside him, sitting regally in such a way that demanded respect, Hera was observing the barely controlled chaos herself. Several of her current companions were yelling and speaking over each other. All of them eager to have their opinion on some menial subject heard over everyone else’s. The topics being covered were reaching no resolve as the irritated Olympians were making no progress towards any sort of agreement at the current rate. With the state of affairs between members of the counsel the way that it was it was no wonder her husband had felt the need to call for it to convene for the first time since the beginning of the second world war.

 

In a throne directly to the right of the queen of Olympus was Poseidon, laid back in his chair and in the middle of an argument with the god sitting directly next to him. His trident beside him, it flashed hues of blue and green whenever his emotions would get slightly out of his control. His current partner in debate was the god of war, Ares, who was disrespectfully giving commentary to the sea god about the state of the Atlantian Army. This was not settling well with the sea god whose usually laid back manner had become defensive at the abrasive comments made by his nephew. 

 

Artemis was in the middle of a heated argument with her brother and Hermes. The two had decided to gang up on her and attempt to get her to yield on her rule for her hunteress’s; one rule which irked on their nerves and caused them both offense. The rule in question was that the hunteress’s were not allowed to associate with Apollo or Hermes without express permission from their patron because of an event in the past where a huntress had broken her vow with one of the two.

 

Athena was in the middle of a debate with Hestia about the overall benefits of keeping the continued existence of Olympus a secret. Yet even their volume had gotten quite loud, as their opinions differed greatly, and it was contributing the anger of the king of the gods. 

 

Finally reaching the end of his patience, Zeus bellowed “SIlence.”, and everyone immediately quieted. The room suddenly dead silent with the exception of the springtime breeze which blew lightly through the room.

 

“We have pressing issues to attend to.” Everyone was listening, for Zeus himself to be so overtly concerned with an issue it must warrant their attention.

 

“What is it brother?” Poseidon inquired after a couple of moments of silence. The other waited patiently for the king of the gods to respond. 

 

“Kronos is attempting to rise again, I am afraid our time of delaying the great prophecy is over.” 

 

It seemed that everyone was shocked by the words that had excited his lips. But he could see the grim acceptance as it settled on their faces. Each of them lost in their own thoughts about how this was going to play out. He knew that their various musings would be worrisome to them, as there was no guarantee that they would win the war against the Titans this time around. For centuries without praise had left their powers fractions of what it used to be.

 

“What are we going to do?” Inquired Aphrodite, for even she understood how dire the situation was.

 

“Do not feel a fool Aphrodite.” Exclaimed Artemis.”We shall do the only thing we can do!”

 

The sharpness of Artemis’ words reached the entire room. They knew that she was the least tolerant of them all and would be very high strung about the entire dilemma. She did, after all, have her Huntresses to protect during this turmoil. 

 

“Which is?” Once again Aphrodite raised her question, irked by Artemis angered response.

 

“We find the half-blood from the prophecy.” Said Athena in a steady voice, her face stony. 

 

Everyone looked to the two male children of Kronos. It was no secret that it was to be one of their children which brought forth the coming of this new age. The two brothers had locked eyes as they searched the face of the other. Both of them searching for some sign of guilt that showed who the person that had broken the vow was. Yet not even the observing counsel could find any sign that one of them was lying about siring any more demigod children. 

 

“If neither of you are going to admit to it then we must send out a quest.” Stated Athena with authority. 

 

“Indeed,” Agreed Hestia.”Three must be selected and they shall consult the oracle, we must find this child, before it is too late.” 

 

Unanimously this decision was accepted by the counsel with a quick vote. Tomorrow Chiron would select three demigods and send them to find this missing half-blood. This unknown child played a far too important role in the future of Olympus to remain anonymous any longer. After all, once they had secured the loyalty of the child then they had nothing to worry about with the war. Because the prophecy said they would prosper so long as they had the “half-blood of the eldest gods” on their side.

* * *

 

The full fury of Zeus storm had yet to reach Manhattan. People still scurried about the streets, umbrellas up in defense against the oncoming showers. The puddles were only just starting to get deep as the small rivers of runoff water cut their way through the downtown streets. 

 

The slums of Manhattan were not a pretty place to live, yet a young man walked home through the rain despite the dangers surrounding him. The water coming down from the sky had soaked through his blue hoodie in minutes and was now causing him to chafe uncomfortably as he made his trek back him. 

 

The worn out backpack attached to his shoulders was also soaked sigh the rain, water dripping off of it. But to his chargine the books within were most likely water-logged and would need to be dried out before he could return them. 

 

His worn out sneakers plodded through grim and trash as he worked his way through the streets. Sketchy figures at the corners and homeless people lying in the alleyways were a common occurrence. The blatant displays of desperation no longer had effect on his conscious. 

 

Turning a corner he came across a run down apartment building. The red brick was stained black in some places with mold and ivy climbed the far side of the building. The stairwells to the upper levels were rickety and chipped all over. Several of the windows were broken and the musty smell of mold never went away. 

 

Walking towards the building he stopped at the first apartment on the right hand side. Pulling a key out of his pocket he inserted it into the locked and jiggled it around. Finally heading the click that signaled the door was unlocked he removed the key and used his body weight to force the door to open. 

 

Peeling wallpaper and cracked tile greeted him on the other side of the door. Entering straight into the kitchen he took in the state of the room before him. The chipped cabinet doors were nothing new, the dishwasher was broken with pieces scattered around it. 

 

Alcohol bottles littered the counters and the sink was filled with dirty dishes that had begun to grow mold. With a heavy sigh the boy heaved the his heavy backpack onto the floor next to the short hallway that lead to the living room. After dropping it there he walked as quietly as possible down the hallway and into the second door on the right hand side. 

 

Opening the door slowly he cringed when it groaned with the effort. Once it was open he was greeted with what had been dubbed ‘his room’. It had originally been intended to be a storage space for whoever owned the apartment, only 7 by 8 feet big it could barely fit his bed, the suitcase he lived out of and the old wooden table and chair he had procured to use as a desk. 

 

Removing his wet clothes he dropped them in the hamper and got dressed in dry ones. Wrapping himself in another hoodie, this one the same shade of royal blue as the last, he made his way back to the kitchen. Picking up the randomized pieces of trash on the floor as he went. 

 

It’d been about three days since he had last been here. His friend had offered him a place to stay over the long weekend so that he didn’t have to go home. The cozy two story house in the nicer part of town was something he desperately missed as he made his way back to the kitchen. 

 

Dropping the trash he had gathered into the trash can he brushed his hands off. Picking up the pair of rubber gloves near the sink he put them on his hands, thankful they hadn’t disappeared, and began to clean the room. It wouldn’t be near perfect but at least he could clean the moldy dishes and remove the bottles from littering the counter like Gabe was so fond of allowing them to do. 

 

Sometimes he wondered what he would be doing right now if his mom were still here. It’d been about five years since she’d disappeared now. They didn’t know where she went and she hadn’t bothered to take him with her, so he guessed that she was probably somewhere better. But he still wasn’t able to keep himself from thinking of if his life would be better without the constant presence of Gabe Ugliano. 

 

The sound of grumbling and snoring was coming from the living room, so Percy knew that Gabe was sleeping. He had to wonder if the party had been here initially or if Gabe had bothered to bring people back here after the main event. He usually didn’t start the parties, but he always had his poker buddies over after and they must have started something. He just wished that they would clean up after themselves. 

 

He was in the middle of washing the dishes when a muffled yell came from his left side. He barely looked up to acknowledge it when the other voice rose up in response. He continued washing the dishes as the yelling increased and the angry words reached his ears. He knew who this was, his next door neighbors fighting again. This time would undoubtedly end like all the others, a slamming door and broken dishes that were thrown. He would be worried about the young girl that lived there if he didn’t know that she’d been with her mother’s sister for the last few weeks.    
  
One of the things about living in a place like this was that everyone knew your business. If you brought your voice above a soft tone then everyone could hear what you were saying. Loud noises were something to be gossiped over. Everyone knew what happened to everyone else. They all knew who suffered, they all knew who had a hard time, and they all knew why everyone else lived there. It was just a fact of life he had become accustomed too.    
  
The screaming became louder until he could hear the argument they were having. It was about their young daughter. Her father wanted her back here, and the mother maintained that she was in a better place with her aunt. It was a common fight between the two and Percy could usually tune it out.    
  
Except, unfortunately for him, the screaming had woken up Gabe. The sound of footsteps coming from the hall had him freezing in his place. Worried as to what the disgruntled male would do this time around. But pushing aside his worries he began to dry off the already completed dishes while the sink drained. He knew that the noise would draw the other into the kitchen, he could only hope that there wouldn’t be an issue today.    
  
“Brat, that you?” Came the question from the hallway in a rough voice.    
  
“Yes, it’s me.” Replied Percy just loud enough to be heard.    
  
“What’d I tell ya about disappearing acts like the one you just pulled?” He didn’t sound angry, but Percy knew how quickly the tides could change. The mans anger could rise faster than the ocean during a storm.   
  
Searching for an answer that would be suitable Percy must have taken too long to reply, because now the man was standing right behind him and he was not too pleased.    
  
Annoyed, Gabe repeated the question. “I said, what did I tell you, boy?”    
  
His anger was barely contained, in an effort not to reach the breaking point Percy replied. His answer just barely coming out loud enough to be heard by the man questioning him.    
  
“That if I’m gonna disappear, the least I can do is not come back.” He would have followed it up with a sigh had he not thought that he would have gotten smacked for it. The sentence made sense in a twisted sort of way, he knew that Gabe wanted him gone but he was unsure as to how badly he wanted that. Sometimes he hoped that it wasn’t bad enough that he’d pull something. Percy wasn’t ready to be on his own in the world should Gabe ever get too suffocating. Fifteen was not the correct age to be supporting yourself and he wasn’t stupid enough to think he could get out of this hellhole without going to school, which he couldn’t do if he left Gabe’s.    
  
“That’s right, next time don’t come back or I’ll make sure you regret it.” The fridge opened, it’s grimy door was covered in some unknown substance that Percy didn’t even want to think of. Gabe quickly pulled a bear out of it and made his way out of the kitchen.    
  
Once the man was gone he breathed a sigh of relief, everything would be okay for right now. Gabe was satisfied and Percy was safe.    
  
Thinking on his step-father was not something that Percy tended to do a lot. Every time he did the mental pictures were not pretty ones. He always recalled bruises, yelling and the mans atrocious pot belly every time he thought of him. The memories were dangerous to his mental state and unpleasant to replay in his mind. He would always cringe whenever Gabe was brought up in a conversation and he never wanted to think back on his past experiences with the man.    
  
Not only Gabe himself, but the disgusting friends he brought over too. Those men were nasty, and he never had felt comfortable around them. He always made sure to leave whenever they came over. The ever present bad feeling that tugged in his gut telling him he needed to escape. It was a feeling he commonly associated with fear of them.    
  
He could still remember being younger and watching them stumble around the rundown apartment. Drunk and perpetually pissed off he’d been used as a punching bag more than once. Maybe that was what put such a bad taste in his mouth whenever he thought of the people. Fight or flight had always been a strong instinct and he’d never been much of a fighter.    
  
Though part of that was his stature, he was relatively small compared to them. It’s not like he was stick thin but he certainly didn’t have any muscles and he carried a lot less weight on him than they did. Coming in at around 140 and about five foot ten he was sure he *could* take one of them in a fight, but never the whole bunch at the same time.    
  
Trying to figure out his fear of the men was giving him a headache. He didn’t need to be thinking about this as much as he was. It’s not like he wasn’t able to just leave and come back later whenever they were over. He was old enough now that he knew how to handle himself in those kinds of situations. A skill that he’d learned the hard way over the years.    
  
Shaking his head, Percy placed all the dishes in the cabinets. The light washed wood was painted white with chips coming off in places. The lower left hand corner of the door to the plates was missing and several of the handles were gone, leaving just a hole to grab onto to open them.    
  
Having finished his chores he then turned his back to the sink after drying off his hands. Walking to the other side of the kitchen he grabbed his worn down and still soaked black backpack and heaved it onto his shoulders. Homework was something that he couldn’t find it in himself to appreciate but he always knew he had to do. As such he was about to head out for the country library.    
  
Checking his pants pocket to ensure he had the key Percy began his trek to the library. Opening the rickety door and closing it behind him with a jerk to make sure it remained locked. The rain had only gotten worse, he noted, and he stepped out from under the cover of the small porch like roof that protected the front door.    
  
Trudging through the rain he decided to make a stop at the mailbox. Opening it he found several bills inside and a couple of pieces of junk mail. Much to his own surprise there was a small letter in there that was addressed to him. Muttering something about pranks and ridiculous people he stuffed the mail in his backpack and began walking again.    
  
The sun was hidden behind darkened clouds and people weren’t out. But the few he could see seemed like the sketchy kind. Making sure he stayed far away from the entrances to the ally he walked along the beaten up roads. Closed shops lined the streets and the few that were open were run down and filled with the same kind of scum he tended to avoid associating with.   
  
It wasn’t long before he saw the library in front of him. The building was small and made of brick, the windows were tiny and the front door painted a stomach turning shade of yellow. A small and beaten up statue of a child being read a book by its mother graced the front yard. A sign in front of it displayed the name and hours of operation that the library held.    
  
Showing a small smile Percy walked up to the door and opened it. Once inside he was immediately greeted with the smell of cinnamon. The older ladies that ran the place always had some sort of air freshener plugged in and though it tended to both his sinuses Percy always had loved the scents. It reminded him of when his mom was still around and would make him her famous homemade food, well, maybe not famous, he chuckled to himself, but certainly better than most.    
  
Not paying attention he failed to notice the small group of people walking towards the exit. Without any sense of direction attached to his mental musing he crashed right I got the person at the front of the group. Before he knew what had happened he was on the ground, mentally wondering how he’d ended up there, face to face with a random person that he’d never met before.    
  
Little did he know that his life was about to change. Blissfully unaware and completely oblivious to the tension that now filled the air he hastily apologized to the person across from him. That was when he got a good look at the young man he had knocked onto the floor.    
  


* * *

  
The room was dark and silent. Nothing but the low hum of music coming out of a record player to create any distraction. The only light source being the few rays of sunlight that managed to find their way around the black curtains. The door to the room was shut and the figure that there, in the corner, listening contentedly to the music being created by the age old machine.    
  
Chiron was not one to often isolate himself, but sometimes such an act was required. As it wasn’t often he received news like the one he had heard today. Olympus was shaken with the newest revelation and it was his job to select the chosen demigods who would be sent on this quest. The task was no easy one and the number of demigods he had to choose from was rather large.    
  
It was guidance that he was seeking, but he would not receive any. For those who usually bestowed the wisdom to make these decisions were the ones who had gifted him with the tremendous task. It was not as though it was something impossible, but it seemed nothing short of it as he once again debated inside his mind between hero after hero. It was such a large quest to complete that he could choose only the best of the ones he had trained, yet he could not decide on the one to pick.    
  
The choice had been keeping him up all night. He knew that this would severely impact the future of the camp. Nothing would be the same after this happened. And it was a terrifying thing to have to be the deciding factor in how the entire situation was going to play out. Different scenarios replayed inside his mind of ways that each camper could fail and cause the entire quest to be for nought.    
  
It was not as though he enjoyed mentally breaking down his great students, but it was something that needed to be done. He could not risk anything this time around. Only the ones meant to go on the quest should be chosen. He had seen the consequences one too many times of what could happen if they went against what the fates had decreed so.    
  
A light knock on the door distracted him from his musings. A young woman opened the door after a period of time with no answer and looked at him questioningly, no doubt she was wondering why he called her here to speak with him. It was a simple reason, really. He wanted to ask her some questions and get a better feel for how she would be able to handle the situations throughout a quest. She was his best choice to be a leader.    
  
Was she new? Yes, this would be her first official quest. But it would be the quest of a lifetime. If he chose her -provided she succeeded- she would become known through the ages. A legend in its greatest form. A hero who yet again had surpassed normalization and moved on into the ever unattainable seat of glory. He knew that Olympus would be grateful, she would be immortalized among them and demigods for ages to come.    
  
“You wanted to see me Chiron?” Her voice was soft, but full of authority. He knew that she would be great one day, regardless of what he chose. But an inkling told him that her fate had already been decided from the moment she came into this world.   
  
“Yes, yes, come in child. We have much to discuss

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, reviews are good for the soul.


End file.
